


Nesting

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Slice of Life 2018 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, References to Knotting, Rutting, alpha!rhyno, omega!heath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath is acting strange, and Rhyno wonders what's wrong with him.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Bed
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel to ["Facing Fears"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847700) or just as a one-shot.

Heath shoved the pillows and blankets on their hotel bed from one side to the other. Then he used one blanket to build a little wall.

"What are you doing there?" Rhyno asked when he came back from the bathroom.

"Nothing, just try to make it comfortable," Heath mumbled while he rubbed the scent gland on his right wrist over a pillow.

"Are you nesting?"

Heath blushed. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're nesting!" Rhyno grinned for a moment, but suddenly he became serious. "Wait, are you pregnant?"

"No!" Heath stared at him. His mate should've known that wasn't possible at this time.

Rhyno lifted his nose and sniffed when he came closer to the bed. "You are in heat, aren't you?"

Heath's face flushed even more. He turned around and lay down with his back to the other man. It was his first heat since he'd started dating Rhyno some months ago. After he'd stopped taking his suppressant pills, his body had needed some time to return to its natural cycle.

"Fuck..." Rhyno stopped. He felt the change in his own body. "If you don't want..." He put his hand over his nose to block out the Omega's scent. "I better leave right now..."

He headed for the door, but Heath turned around again to look at him. "Wait!" He was nervous, almost a bit scared. He'd never experienced Rhyno rutting before, and it had been a while since the last time he'd been knotted. But he wanted this, needed it. "Please stay."

"Are you sure?" Rhyno asked while his hand already reached for the doorknob.

Heath nodded, and the Alpha pulled his hand back and returned to the bed. "Okay."

 


End file.
